


Lovers in Crossroads

by TantricTrances



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TantricTrances/pseuds/TantricTrances
Summary: Aza enjoys visiting his brother, and lover, Zokahnar in the the Voodooist afterlife called the Crossroads. While visiting, Aza and Zo decide to have a little fun.
Relationships: Aza/Zo
Comments: 1





	Lovers in Crossroads

It was that time of night again, the witching hour. The Crossroads were almost visible when the voodooist closed his eyes. He couldn’t wait any longer, the potion was almost ready. One more dash of nightshade, a half leaf of jimsonweed and the solution was done. Azkorahn mixed the death herbs, and filled a dropper of the solution. Just a few drops and he would be in his believed afterlife. Where his special someone was waiting for him, and he couldn't wait any longer to join him. Sticking out his tongue and tilting back his head, two drops were squeezed and swallowed. The poison ripped through his veins. His giddy, racing heart began to slow. One deep breath and he lay on his bed, closing his eyes as he slipped into a near death state. Spirit slipped from physical body and finally he was in the Crossroads.

“You’re late Aza. Did you forget how to make the potion?” A smile graced Aza’s lips. The now spirit’s vision cleared and the face of the one he wanted to see most came into view. “You know I have to make it stronger now. I’m gaining an immunity to it. Nice to see you too Zo.” The two laughed, hugged and shared a deep passionate kiss. They pressed their heads against each other, joyous grins on their faces. “I miss you so much.” Aza whispered, pressing another kiss on the male’s lips, pulling him ever closer to his own body. “I can’t wait to join you.” “Don’t say that Aza…” The younger male leaned back a bit, looking the other in the eye. “Why?” A sigh came from Zokahnar, a gentle hand coming up to caress Aza’s cheek. “I don’t like that you look forward to dying.” Chocolate eyes lowered, glancing away from his lover. With a sigh, he brought a hand up to grasp the one that was on his cheek, nuzzling it and kissing the palm. “I just hate that I have to live without you.” He stated, looking back up to Zo’s brilliant blue eyes shining like lights in the night against his shadowy skin. A thumb traced Aza’s cheekbone in tender strokes. “I know Aza. I know how hard it is for you. It’s hard for me too. But, let’s enjoy our time together okay? We can talk about this another time.”

Azkorahn nodded and sighed, though relaxed as Zo kissed him once again. Hands wandered each other’s bodies. Both knowing exactly where to touch the other to get the best reaction. Zokahnar playing with Aza’s nipples through his shirt earned him a soft moan. The younger male pressing against his hands for more. Zo took advantage of the submission he was getting and took his kisses to the other’s neck, suckling his skin and creating dark marks from just behind his ear all the way to his shoulder that would later show up on his physical body. Aza was loving it, maybe a little too much as he had nearly lost all focus on what he was doing. His fingers dug into his lover’s hips, having paused while on their journey to get under his shirt. The older male picked up his head, dropping his hands from Aza’s chest. “Don’t stop…” The young man begged. “Relax, I’m not.” Zo laughed, shedding his loved one of his shirt and trailing kisses and nibbles down his neck and to his nips once more. He flicked one with his tongue, giving both a long suckle to get a few more of those sweet moans from the other before dropping to his knees. Teeth lightly grazed Aza’s hip bones as Zo worked on undoing his pants and exposing the younger one’s already needy hardon.

“Ah Zo~” Azkorahn moaned out as the other gave a few pumps with his hand before taking him into his mouth. He reared back his head, panting and giving sounds of pleasure at being fully engulfed by Zo’s wet, hot cavern. A long draw back and Aza was about ready to fall to his knees, both hands now buried in his lover’s thick, raven hair. “Gods Zo! Ah~ What did I do to deserve a brother like you?” The question made Zo give a breathed laugh through his nose as he pulled his head back to release Aza’s cock from his mouth. His hand coming up to stroke him as he grinned up at his younger brother. “Have the same mom.” The quip had both brothers chuckling, but soon it was back to business. Aza gave a drawn out groan as his length was once again practically devoured by Zokahnar. His grip tightened in his brother’s har and he did his best not to pull, or buck into Zo. Despite still standing, he could feel his toes starting to curl, and his knees growing weak from the pleasure. “Zozo… I gotta… Just lemme…” Aza could barely get out a sentence before he fell back onto his ass. The grasp he had on his brother’s brother’s head lurched Zo forward with his fall, his head could feel the back of the other’s throat, and teeth threatened to clamp onto his shaft.

Zo lifted himself as the little brother released his hair, wiping the drool from his lips and giving the other a halfhearted glare. “Really Aza? You couldn’t have kept on your feet for a few more seconds?” The elder taunted, crawling on top of the younger, pinning his arms beside his head. “For that, I’m gonna ravage you. I’m gonna make it so even your physical body feels it.” Oh Zo was cruel, but fuck did it make Aza hot in every way. “Yes! Yes, I want it all! I want you so fucking bad Zo.” He begged his big brother to take him. Clothing was shed, and Zo’s full glory was presented to him. Now straddling Aza’s chest, Zo pushed his hard prick into his brother’s face. He didn’t even have to tell his brother what to do. Aza desperately started to suck. His hands were released only to come up and wrap around his lover’s waist to pull him closer. His rhythm was deep and needy. Practically swallowing his brother’s cock.

“That’s enough.” Zo panted, withdrawing from Aza and positioning himself between his legs. Shedding the rest of his little brother’s clothing, he grinned as he stroked himself to keep his length wet as possible. “Zooooo~” Aza whined, not being able to take any more of his brother seemingly wasting time. With one swift movement, Zokahnar lifted Azkorahn’s legs and thrust roughly into his ready hole. Aza writhed in the pleasure. His body arched with every thrust, toes curled and his loud moans nearly drowned out the slap of skin against skin. “Aza, you moan like a whore.” Zo groaned, driving himself deep into the boy beneath him. “You love it~” That he did. Zo loved watching Aza squirm with pleasure under him. Rearing his head back the little brother let out a slew of obscenities, calling for his brother to fuck him more, and not to stop.

Zo continued, ravaging Aza like he promised to do, filling the other once already as he did so. Taking him from a position on his back, to Zo’s favorite position, he pushed Aza to his hands and knees, grabbing his teal dyed hair and pushed his face into the dirt. He pushed in once more, seed spilling from the boy and dripping to the ground as he churned the lasting cum inside his loved one. Twice more he mounted his brother and filled him till he was practically gushing from his hole. Now came the fun part. All this time he had been denying Aza his own release. “Zo, lemme cum. Please?” He begged, panting as Zo jerked him off with smoot strokes. “Do you deserve it?” The other’s hand quickened in pace, Aza could feel that tingle again. His breathing became rapid. Aza wanted to cum so bad. “Yes! Yes please!” He was almost there, but once again Zo stopped. This was agony. “Zooooo….” He whined, desperate for his brother to give him that sweet release. “Alright, alright.” Finally, the hand that tortured him so was given a nice long lick to wet the friction.

Zo gave him what he wanted and Aza came. His seed sprayed on his stomach and chest, nearly getting on his face. The little brother’s body surged with orgasm, spasming with involuntary jolts before settling. A smile graced the faces of both young men. Azkorahn scooted into Zokahnar as he was joined on the ground, and pulled into his arms. “I love you.” Aza sang to his brother. “I love you too.” Kisses were shared, and sighs were given. The living brother’s time was nearly up. The poison would wear off soon. “See you tomorrow right?” Aza nodded, nuzzling Zo. “Yeah, tomorrow.”


End file.
